The present invention relates in general to apparatus for repairing deformed yieldable structures and more particularly to portable apparatus for repairing deformed yieldable structures.
In the patent to Sanchez, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,370, issued on Mar. 25, 1975, for Method Of And Apparatus For Repairing Deformed Yieldable Structures, there is disclosed apparatus for repairing deformed yieldable structures in which upright guide members were employed that were removably attached to guide bars on horizontal guide bars. The patent to Sanchez, U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,275, issued on Sept. 14, 1976, for Cable Tensioning Apparatus discloses cable tensioning apparatus utilizing upright posts having a plurality of vertically spaced, horizontally disposed support plates.
The patent to Latuff et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,834, issued on Apr. 16, 1968, for Automotive Vehicle Frame Straightening Device discloses chains extending across a number of pulleys, which are movable vertically along a subframe to attach the chain to the automotive vehicle at any desired angle. The subframe is also movable along frame members. The patent to Hunnicutt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,623, issued on July 6, 1971, for Method For Reforming And Straightening Members includes a platform. Hydraulic struts or rams are attached to the platform for rotary and pivotal movement for applying force to a chain attached to a deformed structure for repairing the same.
In the patent to Bogert, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,659, issued on Sept. 22, 1964, for Automobile Repair Apparatus, there is disclosed a beam movable on casters. A pivot bar is attached to the beam and is formed with vertically spaced openings through which pass tensioning cables. A screw jack applies tension to the cables for repairing a deformed yieldable structure.